Poésies du Seigneur des Anneaux
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Une tentative de rendre en français rimé, les poésies du Seigneur des Anneaux. Nouveau : quelques vers des Rohirrim
1. Le Poème des Anneaux

.oOo.

 **Le poème de l'Anneau**

.o.

Aux Elfes trois Anneaux pour régner sur la Terre,

Sept aux Seigneurs des Nains dans leurs salles de pierre,

Neuf aux hommes ci-bas destinés au trépas,

Un pour le prince noir couronné de ténèbres

Au Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres.

Un Anneau suprême pour les dominer tous

Rameuter leurs terreurs et les enchainer tous

Au Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres.

.oOo.

Bien sûr, voici l'original de Tolkien, s'il est besoin de le rappeler :

.o.

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

.oOo.


	2. La Prophétie de Malbeth

.oOo.

 **La prophétie de Malbeth**

 _Qui prédit la venue du Nord de l'héritier d'Elendil, pour emprunter les chemins des Morts et les convoquer à la pierre d'Erech_

.o.

Survolant la contrée s'allonge une grande ombre,

Péril ailé assaillant l'ouest de nuées sombres.

La tour de garde vacille; Du tombeau des Rois

S'approche le Destin. Les Défunts en arroi

Se lèvent, car l'heure est venue pour les félons;

A la Pierre d'Erech ils se rassembleront,

Pour y entendre un cor clamer dans les alpages.

Qui sonnera du cor ? Qui les appellera

De leur morne brunante, le peuple paria ?

L'héritier du lige qui obtint leur hommage.

Venu du Nord lointain, pressé par le besoin,

Des portes des Morts il prendra le chemin.

.oOo.

Voici l'original de Tolkien :

.o.

Over the land there lies a long shadow,

Westward reaching wings of darkness.

The Tower trembles; to the tombs of kings

Doom approaches. The Dead awaken;

For the hour is come for the oathbreakers;

At the Stone of Erech they shall stand again

And hear there a horn in the hills ringing.

Whose shall the horn be? Who shall call them

From the grey twilight, the forgotten people?

The heir of him to whom the oath they swore.

From the North shall he come, need shall drive him:

He shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead

.oOo.


	3. La chevauchée des Rohirrim

.oOo.

 **La chevauchée des Rohirrim**

 _Conte la cavalcade des liges de Theoden, sous la nuit menaçante des sorcelleries de Morgûl, qui chevauchèrent au secours de Minas Tirith assiégée._

.o.

Quittant noir Dunharrow dans le matin blafard,

L'héritier de Thengel, champions et capitaines,

Chevauchèrent vers Edoras, salles anciennes

Des Gardiens de la Marche, nimbées de brouillard.

Sous les poutres dorées ternies de nuées sombres,

Le Roi fit ses adieux à son peuple choyé,

Aux sites consacrés, au trône, à son foyer,

Où festoya jadis, avant que n'advint l'ombre.

Devant montait le roi, toute peur abjurée,

Affrontant le destin, tenu par son hommage.

Ses serments prononcés, tous tinrent honorés.

Cinq jours noirs, Théoden chevaucha sous l'orage,

Avec les fils d'Eorl en avant vers l'Orient,

Traversant Folde, Fenmarch et bois du Firien.

Six mille lances fondirent sur Sunlending,

La puissante Mundburg sous le Mindolluin,

Cité méridionale des rois de la mer,

Assiégée d'ennemis, encerclée d'incendies.

Le destin les mena. Les prit l'obscurité,

Cheval et cavalier. Du galop le tonnerre

Mourut dans le silence, ainsi est-il conté.

.oOo.

Voici l'original de Tolkien :

.o.

From dark Dunharrow in the dim morning

With thane and captain rode Thengel's son:

To Edoras he came, the ancient halls

Of the Mark-wardens mist-enshrouded;

Golden timbers were in gloom mantled.

Farewell he bade to his free people,

Hearth and high-seat, and the hallowed places,

Where long he had feasted ere the light faded.

Forth rode the king, fear behind him,

Fate before him. Fealty kept he;

Oaths he had taken, all fulfilled them.

Forth rode Théoden. Five nights and days

East and onward rode the Eorlingas

Through Folde and Fenmarch and the Firienwood,

Six thousand spears to Sunlending,

Mundburg the mighty under Mindolluin,

Sea-kings' city in the South-kingdom

Foe-beleaguered, fire-encircled.

Doom drove them on. Darkness took them,

Horse and horseman; hoofbeats afar

Sank into silence: so the songs tell us.

.oOo.


	4. Les tertres de Mundburg

**Les tertres de Mundburg**

Oyez aux collines sonner les cors de guerre,

Pour le Trône du Sud, l'épée hors du fourreau.

Les chevaux accouraient au Pays de la Pierre

Tel un vent du matin attisant les brûlots.

Là tomba Théoden, puissant fils de roys,

Désertant à jamais ses hautes salles d'or,

Ses riches étendues, pâturages du Nord,

Grand Capitaine de l'Ost. Guthláf et Hardois

Dúnhere, Déorwine et Grimbold le vaillant,

Horn et Fastred, Herefara et Herubrand,

Luttèrent, tombèrent dans ce lointain pays.

A Mundburg étendus sous les tertres moisis,

Auprès de fiers alliés, de Gondor les Seigneurs.

Ni Hirluin le Bel aux calanques d'azur,

Ni Forlong l'ancien à ses vallées en fleurs,

Jamais en Lossarnach , sa prospère tenure

Ne revint triomphant ; Non plus les grands archers

Derufin et Duilin, à leurs profonds lacs sombres,

Aigues de Morthond mirant des cimes les ombres.

Le trépas au matin, à l'heure du coucher,

Surprit lige et seigneur. Là sans retour tous dorment,

Dans les champs de Gondor au bord de la rivière,

Miroitant flot d'argent, coulant comme les larmes,

Qui charriait alors de rouges eaux meurtrières.

Une écume de sang enflammée au couchant,

Les tours d'alarme éteintes dans le soir usé,

Au Rammas Echor, rouge tombait la rosée.

.oOo.

 **The Mounds of Mundburg**

We heard of the horns in the hills ringing,

the swords shining in the South-kingdom.

Steeds went striding to the Stoningland

As wind in the morning. War was kindled.

There Théoden fell, Thengling mighty,

To his golden halls and green pastures

In the Northern fields never returning,

High lord of the host. Harding and Guthláf

Dúnhere and Déorwine, doughty Grimbold,

Herefara and Herubrand, Horn and Fastred,

Fought and fell there in a far country:

In the Mounds of Mundburg under mould they lie

With their league-fellows, lords of Gondor.

Neither Hirluin the Fair to the hills by the sea,

Nor Forlong the old to the flowering vales

Ever, to Arnach, to his own country

Returned in triumph; nor the tall bowmen,

Derufin and Duilin, to their dark waters,

Meres of Morthond under mountain-shadows.

Death in the morning and at day's ending

Lords took and lowly. Long now they sleep

Under grass in Gondor by the Great River.

Grey now as tears, gleaming silver,

Red then it rolled, roaring water:

Foam dyed with blood flamed at sunset;

As beacons mountains burned at evening;

Red fell the dew in Rammas Echor.

J.R.R. Tolkien – The Lord of the Rings - The Return of the King - Chapter 6. The battle of the Pelennor Fields


	5. Athelas

**Athelas**

Quand siffle le Souffle Sombre,

De la mort croissent les ombres

Et s'éteint toute lueur,

Athelas, chasse la peur !

Vie au mourant dans les mains

Etendues du souverain.

.oOo.

 **L'original de Tolkien**

When the black breath blows

and death's shadow grows

and all lights pass,

come athelas! come athelas!

Life to the dying

In the king's hand lying!

J.R.R. Tolkien – The Lord of the Rings - The Return of the King - Chapter 8. The houses of Healing


	6. Le chant de Sam

**Le chant de Sam au bord du désespoir**

 _Voici une tentative pour rendre le chant que Sam entonne dans la tour de Cirith Ungol, mêlant « la poésie de Mr. Bilbon », et ses propres inventions._

Peut-êt' dans l'Ouest sous le soleil

Brillent les arbres sur l'eau vive.

Les fleurs et boutons se réveillent.

Tout' joyeuse chante la grive.

Ou dans la nuit immaculée

Bougent les ramées du fouteau

Sa chevelure constellée

Avec tout plein de blancs joyaux.

Je gis las au bout du parcours

Sous les ombres tout affaibli,

Au-delà d'imprenables tours

Par-delà l'espoir aboli.

Mais intouchables pour toujours

Volent l'étoile et le soleil.

Je n'puis souffrir la fin des jours

Ni renoncer à ces merveilles.

.oOo.

 **L'original de Tolkien**

In western lands beneath the Sun

the flowers may rise in Spring,

the trees may bud, the waters run,

the merry finches sing.

Or there maybe 'tis cloudless night

and swaying beeches bear

the Elven-stars as jewels white

amid their branching hair.

Though here at journey's end I lie

in darkness buried deep,

beyond all towers strong and high,

beyond all mountains steep,

above all shadows rides the Sun

and Stars for ever dwell:

I will not say the Day is done,

nor bid the Stars farewell.

J.R.R. Tolkien – The Lord of the Rings - The Return of the King – Book 6 - Chapter 1. The tower of Cirith Ungol


	7. Le chant de marche des Hobbits

**Le chant de marche des Hobbits**

Rouge flambée dans le foyer,

Sous le toit attend l'oreiller

Mais nos pieds sont toujours vaillants,

Au détour du sentier attend

Quelque frêne ou pierre levée,

Qu'aucun ne vit hormis les fées.

L'arbre et la fleur, l'herbe et la feuille,

Ne la cueille ! Ne la cueille !

Colline ardue, ruisseau pressé,

Dépassez, dépassez !

Au détour du sentier se cache

Route nouvelle, secrète arche.

Chemin délaissé aujourd'hui,

Demain pourrait être suivi,

Ou les sentiers cachés qui courent

Vers l'astre de nuit ou du jour.

Pomme, noix, prunelle, murier

Renoncez, Renoncez !

Sables, Rocs, étangs et vallée

Franchissez, franchissez !

De notre foyer vers le monde

Foulons les sentiers à la ronde,

Pénombres au bord de la nuit

Quand la dernière étoile luit.

Puis du monde vers le foyer

Nous reviendrons à l'oreiller.

Obscure brume, ombre et nuage

Assez ! Passez mirages !

Viandes et pain, âtre et bougie,

Et puis au lit ! Et puis au lit !

.oOo.

 **L'original de Tolkien**

Upon the hearth the fire is red,

Beneath the roof there is a bed;

But not yet weary are our feet,

Still round the corner we may meet

A sudden tree or standing stone

That none have seen but we alone.

Tree and flower and leaf and grass

Let them pass! Let them pass!

Hill and water under sky,

Pass them by! Pass them by!

Still round the corner there may wait

A new road or a secret gate,

And though we pass them by today,

Tomorrow we may come this way

And take the hidden paths that run

Towards the Moon or to the Sun.

Apple, thorn, and nut and sloe,

Let them go! Let them go!

Sand and stone and pool and dell,

Fare you well! Fare you well!

Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadows to the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight.

Then world behind and home ahead,

We'll wander back to home and bed.

Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,

Away shall fade! Away shall fade!

Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,

And then to bed! And then to bed!

J.R.R. Tolkien – The Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring. Book 1 - Chapter 3 - Three is company.


	8. Hymne à Elbereth

**Hymne à Elbereth**

Blanche-Neige ! Blanche-Neige ! O dame claire !

O Reine de l'Ouest oultre-mer !

O lueur pour les égarés

Dans nos forêts enchevêtrées.

O Gilthoniel ! O Elbereth !

Regard perçant ! Souffle frais ! (1)

Blanche-Neige ! Blanche-Neige ! Entends ces vers

Depuis notre exil oultre-mer.

O Étoiles de l'Ere Obscure

Semées de tes blanches mains pures

Lors scintillez au firmament,

Fleurissent vos boutons d'argent !

O Elbereth ! Gilthoniel !

Nous autres proscrits sous ce ciel

Lointain, nous rappelons pourtant

Le reflet des mers au ponant.

Eventuellement, à prononcer à la façon québécoise « frette » !

.oOo.

 **L'original de Tolkien – Snow White**

Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!

O Queen beyond the Western Seas!

O Light to us that wander here

Amid the world of woven trees!

Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!

Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!

Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee

In a far land beyond the Sea.

O stars that in the Sunless Year

With shining hand by her were sawn,

In windy fields now bright and clear

We see your silver blossom blown!

O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!

We still remember, we who dwell

In this far land beneath the trees,

Thy starlight on the Western Seas.

J.R.R. Tolkien – The Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring. Book 1 - Chapter 3 - Three is company.


	9. Chant du bain

**Chant du bain**

 _La voix de Pippin s'éleva soudain au-dessus de celle des autres, dans l'une des chansons de bain favorites de Bibon._

Chantons le bain du soir ! Hey, à vous !

Qui délasse et lave la gadoue !

Buse qui ne reprend la chanson :

Eau chaude ! Quelle noble invention !

Oh ! Douce est la bruine qui gazouille

Et charmant le ruisseau qui vadrouille ;

Mais bien mieux qu'ondées et giboulées

Bonnes eaux chaudes, fumées, buées !

Oh ! L'eau fraiche coule sans effort

Dans le gosier sec, quel réconfort !

Mais la bière est meilleure boisson,

Et l'eau chaude à couler sur le front.

Oh ! Belle l'aigue qui jaillit pure

En blanche fontaine sous l'azur;

Mais nulle source fut si joyeuse

Qu'arrosage d'eau chaude et furieuse !

.oOo.

 **L'original de Tolkien – The bath song**

Sing hey! for the bath at close of day

that washes the weary mud away!

A loon is he that will not sing:

O! Water Hot is a noble thing!

O! Sweet is the sound of falling rain,

and the brook that leaps from hill to plain;

but better than rain or rippling streams

is Water Hot that smokes and steams.

O! Water cold we may pour at need

down a thirsty throat and be glad indeed;

but better is Beer, if drink we lack,

and Water Hot poured down the back.

O! Water is fair that leaps on high

in a fountain white beneath the sky;

but never did fountain sound so sweet

as splashing Hot Water with my feet!

J.R.R. Tolkien – The Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring. Book 1 - Chapter 5 - A Conspiracy Unmasked.


	10. Le chant de marche de la conspiration

.oOo.

 **La chanson des conspirateurs, entonnée par Merry, Pippin et Fredegar Bolger au Creux-de-Crique.**

Sur le modèle de la chanson de marche préférée de Bilbon, « remasterisée » par les apprentis-aventuriers Pippin et Merry, avant même qu'ils ne se frottent aux cavaliers noirs. D'où une certaine liberté de ton… et la mienne.

.o.

Adieu foyer, adieu refuge

Sous les bourrasques et le déluge,

Debout, dehors, et dès l'aurore,

Par bois et monts chercher grabuge.

.o.

Vers Fondcombe, elfique demeure

Sous les monts brumeux, aux clairières

Par lande gaste', trotter en haste,

Et puis vers où, devons le taire.

.o.

Ennemi devant, peur aux trousses,

Sous la pluie laver sa frimousse,

Jusqu'à enfin, calmer sa faim,

Boucler la quête', chasser la frousse.

Debout, dehors ! Debout, dehors !

Nous chevauchons avant l'aurore !

.oOo.

L'original de Tolkien :

 **The song of the conspiracy at Crickhollow**

.oOo.

Farewell we call to hearth and hall!

Though wind may blow and rain may fall,

We must away ere break of day

Far over wood and mountain tall.

.o.

To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell

In glades beneath the misty fell,

Through moor and waste we ride in haste,

And whither then we cannot tell.

.o.

With foes ahead, behind us dread,

Beneath the sky shall be our bed,

Until at last our toil be passed,

Our journey done, our errand sped.

We must away! We must away!

We ride before the break of day!

J.R.R. Tolkien – The Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring. Book 1 - Chapter 5 - A Conspiracy Unmasked.

.oOo.


	11. La chute de Gil Galad

.oOo.

 **La chute de Gil-galad**

Chantée par Sam au Mont Venteux, au « souvenir des vers de Mr. Bilbon »

.o.

Gil-galad des Elfes fut roi.  
La harpe chante en désarroi :  
Son royaume était libre et beau

Le dernier entre monts et eaux.

Longue lame, lance acérée,  
Brillait au loin son heaume altier;  
Les étoiles du firmament  
Luisaient sur son écu d'argent. 

Mais jadis le Haut Roi s'en fut,  
Où il demeure, nul ne sut;  
Son étoile chut en ténèbres  
Au Mordor où errent les ombres.

.oOo.

Pour mémoire, l'original de Tolkien :

 **The fall of Gil-galad**

.oOo.

Gil-galad was an Elven-king.  
Of him the harpers sadly sing:  
the last whose realm was fair and free  
between the Mountains and the Sea. 

His sword was long, his lance was keen,  
his shining helm afar was seen;  
the countless stars of heaven's field  
were mirrored in his silver shield. 

But long ago he rode away,  
and where he dwelleth none can say;  
for into darkness fell his star  
in Mordor where the shadows are.

J.R.R. Tolkien – The Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring. Book 1 - Chapter 11 - A Knife in the dark.

.oOo.


	12. La complainte de Beren et Luthien

.oOo.

 **Beren et Luthien**

Chantée par Aragorn dans la combe au pied du Mont Venteux, pour occuper l'esprit des hobbits apeurés.

.o.

Longues feuilles sur l'herbe verte,

Belles pruches, hautes ombelles,

Et dans la clairière déserte,

Halos d'étoiles scintillant.

Lors dansait là Tinuviel

Sur l'air secret de flûte alerte,

Ses longs cheveux nimbés d'étoiles

Sur ses vêtements miroitants.

.o.

Beren survint des monts du Nord,

Il erra perdu sous les branches.

De l'onde elfique, tout au bord,

Il marcha seul, se désolant.

Il mira sous les feuilles de pruche,

Emerveillé, vit des fleurs d'or

Sur son mantel et sur ses manches,

Ses sombres cheveux ondoyants.

.o.

Le charme guérit ses pieds las

Sur les rocs damnés à errer ;

Allègre, il se précipita,

Les rayons de lune, enlaçant.

Par l'entrelac des bois follets,

Elle échappa d'un entrechat,

Le laissa seul encore errer

Dans les bois muets, écoutant.

.o.

Là il ouït souvent la rumeur

De pas si légers que des feuilles,

Sourdait parfois un air railleur

De creux mystérieux marmottant.

La pruche était alors en deuil.

Une à une étouffant un pleur,

Tombaient du hêtre les feuilles

Dans les bois l'hiver voletant.

.o.

Il la chercha au loin, sans escale,

Où les feuilles s'amoncelaient,

Aux lueurs de lune et d'étoiles,

Dans les cieux glacés frissonnant.

Sa mante à la lune brillait,

Claire comme un lointain fanal.

Elle dansait, ses pieds baignaient

De tremblante brume d'argent.

.o.

Après l'hiver, elle revint,

Son chant libéra le réveil,

Vol d'alouette, grésil fin,

Aigue qui fond en écumant.

Il vit s'épanouir des merveilles

Sous ses pas, santé lui revint.

Danser avec elle au soleil,

Sur le gazon rassérénant.

.o.

Lors elle s'enfuit, mais il courut.

Tinúviel! Tinúviel!

Son nom d'elfe lui fut venu;

Elle s'arrêta donc, écoutant.

Le sort la retint sous le ciel

Par sa voix : Beren accourut,

Le destin prit Tinúviel,

Debout dans ses bras, rayonnant.

.o.

Beren vit au fond de ses yeux,

Dans la nuit de sa chevelure,

Les lueurs tremblantes des cieux

Danser gravement, miroitant.

Tinúviel, d'elfique allure,

Fille elfe des immortels dieux,

Le ceignit de sa chevelure

Et ses bras d'argent scintillant.

.o.

Longue leur fut la route amère,

Par de gris et glacés volcans,

Par sombre arche et salle de fer,

Et âpre nuit sans lendemain.

Les séparaient les océans

Mais enfin ils se retrouvèrent,

En un asile hors du temps

Dans les bois chantant sans chagrin.

.oOo.

Pour mémoire, l'original de Tolkien :

 **The tale of Beren and Luthien**

.o.

The leaves were long, the grass was green,

The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,

And in the glade a light was seen

Of stars in shadow shimmering.

Tinúviel was dancing there

To music of a pipe unseen,

And light of stars was in her hair,

And in her raiment glimmering.

.o.

There Beren came from mountains cold,

And lost he wandered under leaves,

And where the Elven-river rolled

He walked alone and sorrowing.

He peered between the hemlock-leaves

And saw in wonder flowers of gold

Upon her mantle and her sleeves,

And her hair like shadow following.

.o.

Enchantment healed his weary feet

That over hills were doomed to roam;

And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,

And grasped at moonbeams glistening.

Through woven woods in Elvenhome

She tightly fled on dancing feet,

And left him lonely still to roam

In the silent forest listening.

.o.

He heard there oft the flying sound

Of feet as light as linden-leaves,

Or music welling underground,

In hidden hollows quavering.

Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,

And one by one with sighing sound

Whispering fell the beechen leaves

In the wintry woodland wavering.

.o.

He sought her ever, wandering far

Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,

By light of moon and ray of star

In frosty heavens shivering.

Her mantle glinted in the moon,

As on a hill-top high and far

She danced, and at her feet was strewn

A mist of silver quivering.

.o.

When winter passed, she came again,

And her song released the sudden spring,

Like rising lark, and falling rain,

And melting water bubbling.

He saw the elven-flowers spring

About her feet, and healed again

He longed by her to dance and sing

Upon the grass untroubling.

.o.

Again she fled, but swift he came.

Tinúviel! Tinúviel!

He called her by her elvish name;

And there she halted listening.

One moment stood she, and a spell

His voice laid on her: Beren came,

And doom fell on Tinúviel

That in his arms lay glistening.

.o.

As Beren looked into her eyes

Within the shadows of her hair,

The trembling starlight of the skies

He saw there mirrored shimmering.

Tinúviel the elven-fair,

Immortal maiden elven-wise,

About him cast her shadowy hair

And arms like silver glimmering.

.o.

Long was the way that fate them bore,

O'er stony mountains cold and grey,

Through halls of iron and darkling door,

And woods of nightshade morrowless.

The Sundering Seas between them lay,

And yet at last they met once more,

And long ago they passed away

In the forest singing sorrowless.

.oOo.

J.R.R. Tolkien – The Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring. Book 1 - Chapter 11 - A Knife in the dark.

.oOo.


	13. Le poème de la lignée

.oOo.

 **Le poème de la lignée d'Isildur**

Dans sa lettre aux hobbits, suggéré par Gandalf comme gage pour reconnaitre le vrai Grand-Pas.

.o.

« Ce qui est d'or, parfois, point ne reluit,

Ceux qui errent, tous ne sont pas perdus

L'ancien qui est fort point ne dépérit,

Les racines, de gel ne sont perclues.

Des cendres un feu sera renforcé,

La lumière des ombres percera

La lame brisée sera reforgée,

Le sans-couronne à nouveau roi sera. »

.oOo.

Pour mémoire, l'original de Tolkien :

 **The poem of Isildur's line**

.oOo.

All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king.

J.R.R. Tolkien – The Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring. Book 1 - Chapter 10 - Strider.

.oOo.


	14. Chanson à boire

Une petite amusette...

Ho Ho Ho ! A moi le flacon !  
Apaise le coeur et noie le chagrin.  
Tombe la pluie, souffle Aquilon,  
Tra nent les lieues au long du chemin,  
Mais je m' tendrai au pied d'un tronc,  
Laissant les nues s'enfuir au loin.

Le Seigneur des Anneaux - Livre 1 Chapitre 4 Un raccourci vers les champignons.

L'original :

Ho! Ho! Ho! to the bottle I go To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow,  
And many miles be still to go,  
But under a tall tree I will lie,  
And let the clouds go sailing by.

Book 1 - Chapter 4 - A Short Cut to Mushrooms 


	15. Les divagations de Tom Bombadil

.oOo.

 **Les divagations de Tom Bombadil**

.oOo.

Hé ding ! delin drol! Tinte un drelin dillon !

Drille un dong, Saule dingo, fol là sautillons !

Tom Bom, Joyeux Tom, Tom Bombadillon !

.o.

Hé ! delin droll là ! cherol drelin ! Ma chérie !

Volette l'étourneau au vent fol étourdi.

Là-bas sous la Colline, au doux soleil brillante,

Attendant au perron l'étoile scintillante,

Ma belle dame est là. Fille de la rivière,

Mince pampre de saule, telle une onde claire.

Tom Bombadil l'Ancien, ses lis d'eau par brassées,

Rentre enfin sautillant. L'entendez-vous chanter ?

Hé ! delin droll là ! cherol drelin poupin gaie !

Baie d'or, Baie d'or, chère drôle drelin baie !

Homme-Saule, tes racines dois retirer !

Tom est pressé à présent. Le jour va céder !

Tom enfin de retour, ses lis d'eau en portage.

Hé ! delin droll là ! Entends-tu mon ramage ?

.o.

Trottez, petits amis, le long de Tortoselle !

Tom va devant pour allumer les chandelles

Le soleil sombre à l'ouest : tôt à tâton tu iras.

Sur les ombres de nuit, la porte s'ouvrira.

Par les carreaux, scintillera la lumière ambrée.

Passez outre noirs aulnes et saules fanés

Ignorez racine et rameau ! Tom va devant,

Hé ding ! delin drol ! L'on vous attend céans !

.o.

Hé ding ! hardi donc ! fringuelin, les copains !

Hobbits ! Et les poneys ! On aime les festins !

Hé là, place à la joie ! Chantons donc tous ensemble !

.o.

En avant la chanson ! Chantons donc tous ensemble !

De ciel, d'astres, lune et brume, pluie et vapeurs !

De rosée sur la plume, bourgeons en lueurs !

Au vent des collines, campanes des bruyères,

Algues dans le courant, nénuphars sur l'étang,

Tom Bombadil et la fille de la Rivière !

.oOo.

Pour mémoire, l'original de Tolkien :

 **The song of Tom Bombadil**

.oOo.

Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong a dillo!

Ring a dong! Hop along! Fal lal the willow!

Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!

.o.

Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! My darling!

Light goes the weather-wind and the feathered starling.

Down along under Hill, shining in the sunlight,

Waiting on the doorstep for the cold starlight,

There my pretty lady is. River-woman's daughter,

Slender as the willow-wand, clearer than the water.

Old Tom Bombadil water-lilies bringing

Comes hopping home again. Can you hear him singing?

Hey! Come merry dol! derry dol! and merry-o,

Goldberry, Goldberry, merry yellow berry-o!

Poor old Willow-man, you tuck your roots away!

Tom's in a hurry now. Evening will follow day.

Tom's going home again water-lilies bringing.

Hey! Come derry dol! Can you hear me singing?

.o.

Hop along, my little friends, up the Withywindle!

Tom's going on ahead candles for to kindle.

Down west sinks the Sun: soon you will be groping.

When the night-shadows fall, then the door will open.

Out of the window-panes, light will twinkle yellow.

Fear no alder black! Heed no hoary willow!

Fear neither root nor bough! Tom goes on before you.

Hey now! merry dol! We'll be waiting for you!

.o.

Hey! Come derry dol! Hop along, my hearties!

Hobbits! Ponies all! We are fond of parties.

Now let the fun begin! Let us sing together!

.o.

Now let the song begin! Let us sing together

Of sun, stars, moon and mist, rain and cloudy weather,

Light on the budding leaf, dew on the feather,

Wind on the open hill, bells on the heather,

Reeds by the shady pool, lilies on the water,

Old Tom Bombadil and the River-daughter!

.oOo.

J.R.R. Tolkien – The Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring. Book 1 - Chapter 7 – In the house of Tom Bombadil.

.oOo.


	16. Poèmes des Rohirrim

.oOo.

 **Poèmes Rohir**

... Il chevaucha jusqu'à un monticule vert et y établit sa bannière, et le Cheval Blanc s'élança, flottant dans le vent.

"Hors du doute, hors des ombres, au jour levant,

En chants vins-je au soleil, mon épée dégaînant.

Je chevauchai à rompre coeur, à bout d'espoir :

Vienne fureur, vienne ruine ce rouge soir !"

The Lord of the Rings - The Return of the Kings - Book 5 - Ch6 - The Battle of the Pelennor Fields

.o.

... So he rode to a green hillock and there set his banner, and the White Horse ran rippling in the wind.

Out of doubt, out of dark to the day's rising

I came singing in the sun, sword unsheathing.

To hope's end I rode and to heart's breaking:

Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red nightfall!

.oOo.

Puis les cavaliers de la maison du roi, montés sur des chevaux blancs, chevauchèrent autour de la tombe et entonnèrent en choeur une chanson pour Théoden, fils de Thengel, qu'écrivit Gléowine son ménestrel, sans plus aucune autre chanson après cela.

Hors du doute, hors des ombres, au jour levé,

À cheval chantait au soleil, tirant l'épée.

L'espoir il ranima, l'espoir causa sa fin.

Au-delà de la mort, des craintes, du destin,

Hors la ruine et la vie, vers la gloire immortelle.

.o.

The Lord of the Rings - The Return of the Kings - Book 6 - Ch6 - Many Partings

Then the Riders of the King's House upon white horses rode round about the barrow and sang together a song of Théoden Thengel's son that Gléowine his minstrel made, and he made no other song after. (...)

Out of doubt, out of dark, to the day's rising

he rode singing in the sun, sword unsheathing.

Hope he rekindled, and in hope ended;

over death, over dread, over doom lifted

out of loss, out of life, unto long glory.

.oOo.


End file.
